lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Theoden Ednew
' Thoeden Ednew' is the son of Matilda, and Etmer Ednew making him a member of House Ednew. Theoden upon the death of his father became the Duke of Edoras, and the uncle of Eomer Eadig. Theoden has two children in Theodred, and Eowyn Ednew who he had with his wife Jarnia who died in the War in France. His young son Theodred leads an army of his Rohan soilders while his daughter Eowyn is a skilled member of the court of Edoras, and has grown to be very useful to the Duke. Theoden burst onto the scene when he led the armies of House Ednew into England, and sacked the Pruta town of Edoras which facilitated the fall of much of the northern expansion of Bretonia. Following this he continued to lead the forces of House Ednew, and towards the days of the Fall of Hispania his young son Theodred took control of a small force of Rohan soilders and fought alongside Theoden. He was forced to retreat from England during the War in France as the King ordered much of the armies in England to rush to France to attempt to save the situation there. During the War in France Theoden Ednew was meant to meet with the Bretonian army that was going to take part in the Battle of Lyons, but he was attacked and delayed by Orcs. This delay meant he didn't arrive until the battle ended, and this was a dishonor for him, and a fact that makes him take the blame for the loss in that Battle. When he returned to England he discovered a new situation where the Pruta forces had rebuilt themselves in his absence and he was now fighting a more powerful enemy with less forces then he needed. History Early History Fighting in England See Also : England Theoden burst onto the scene when he led the armies of House Ednew into England, and sacked the Pruta town of Edoras which facilitated the fall of much of the northern expansion of Bretonia. Following this he continued to lead the forces of House Ednew, and towards the days of the Fall of Hispania his young son Theodred took control of a small force of Rohan soilders and fought alongside Theoden. War in France Main Article : War in France He was forced to retreat from England during the War in France as the King ordered much of the armies in England to rush to France to attempt to save the situation there. During the War in France Theoden Ednew was meant to meet with the Bretonian army that was going to take part in the Battle of Lyons, but he was attacked and delayed by Orcs. This delay meant he didn't arrive until the battle ended, and this was a dishonor for him, and a fact that makes him take the blame for the loss in that Battle. Duke of Edoras See Also : Edoras Following his retreat from England, the new court of England began shifting the survivors into positions of power in the new regions of England. For the position of the city of Edoras it was decided that Theoden Ednew would be placed in charge. As Duke Theoden has a chip on his shoulder following the shame that he felt about the disasterous Battle of Lyons. Relationships Eowyn Ednew See Also : Eowyn Ednew Category:England Category:Edoras Category:Rohavion Category:Kingdom of Bretonia Category:People Category:Anglo